1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to clock signal generation, and more particularly to clock signal generation using a single clock oscillator in systems that may be used to interface with a variety of different devices over various ports.
2. Related Art
Universal Serial Bus (USB) is the most popular and widely used protocol that has been adopted for communications between computers and peripheral devices. A new USB 3.0 protocol has been developed that will open up new designs in next-generation designs such as digital video delivery and display, external media devices such as Blu-Ray drives, personal computers and server market applications, external HDD storage, and other applications. The USB 3.0 protocol has applied learning from other high-speed serial standards such as PCI Express and Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (SATA).
The USB 3.0 protocol has data transfer rates of 5 Gbps, over 10 times faster than the typical USB 2.0. However, these faster rates may pose significant signal integrity issues and clock jitter requirements that impact system stability and performance in next generation designs.